


a new one

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gay Panic, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Laslow doesn't really know what to do when he catches himself fantasizing about Xander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first real kink meme fill! lmao here it is

For the most part, the flirting is a way to pass the time, or a way to lighten his spirits, or a way to feel a little less lonely. Of course, that isn’t to say that Laslow  _ doesn’t _ enjoy the company of women quite a bit, and that he doesn’t have other goals in mind in the long run, but he’s able to handle rejection a bit better because he doesn’t take things completely seriously until he needs to.

And, of course, that isn’t to say that he doesn’t still have desires, and that certain women don’t stir these desires up in him, because they do. There are nights spent by himself, and always by himself, where he thinks of one of these women and takes care of himself, knowing that if he tries to ignore these desires, they’ll just continue to taunt him and keep him up all night.

Sometimes it’s a woman he doesn’t know well, one of the women he approached during the day to attempt to woo, or something to that effect, and sometimes it’s someone from the army. Though he’d never admit it, Peri has crept into his thoughts a few times, and Selena is an old favorite. He thinks of either of Corrin’s maids sometimes, and sometimes Charlotte, and sometimes Camila. Sometimes he relies on some very old favorites, but lately that’s too sad to really dwell on.

But there are nights when he isn’t really sure  _ what _ he wants, and yet the desires are still there. He lays back and attempts to sleep, only to find that he absolutely can’t until he does something about it. On nights like these, he tries to go about it without a single thought in mind, and usually, something occurs to him at some point, and he’s able to finish himself off with little difficulty.

Tonight is such a night, and he only fidgets for a moment before he gets up and takes himself in hand, stroking himself absentmindedly. Laslow lets out a long breath as he relaxes into it, getting into a rhythm fairly quickly before his mind starts to wander of its own accord. He starts to think about a kiss, and a rather passionate one at that, and he thinks about his partner holding him down.

Well, he’s certainly never been opposed to a woman playing a little rough with him, and there’s nothing wrong with a little strength. In his fantasy, he tilts his hips up so that she can feel how much he wants her, and so that he can feel...how much... _ he _ ...wants him?

Laslow opens his eyes suddenly, his breath catching in his throat as he realizes exactly where his thoughts are going. He realizes that, for whatever reason, the woman he was dreaming up had, at some point, become a man, and that he was fantasizing about a man kissing him, a man holding him down.

Shaking his head, he refuses to entertain such a possibility any further, and he tries to get back to it. He decides that he’s just tired, that his mind is going to strange places due to sleep deprivation, and that, if he can focus long enough to fantasize about a  _ woman _ and finish, then everything will be just fine.

_ The woman holds him down and kisses him, and she can feel his arousal and is pleasantly surprised by how eager he is. Soon enough, she’ll be ready to have her way with him, and he’ll be more than willing to let her. He opens his eyes when the kiss is broken, smiling as he looks up and says, “Now, how was that?” _

_ “Not too bad,” replies Xander with a hint of a smirk. _

Once again, Laslow’s eyes snap open, but this time, he has moved past the point of panic. He’s thinking about Xander! Without even realizing it, he let his thoughts slip to Xander, and now that he’s realized that, he’s at a complete loss. He doesn’t know  _ how _ he ended up thinking about Xander, or  _ why _ his liege is on his mind, or why he’s still so damn aroused, even though that thought should have been enough to kill the mood.

Even if he disregards the fact that he’s thinking about a  _ man _ , there is still the fact that he’s thinking about Xander, heir to the throne of Nohr and the prince he’s bound to serve. Granted, thinking about royalty has never been off-limits  _ before _ , but he thinks there should at least be a limit concerning someone like Xander.

Gods, what on earth is he _ doing _ ? He knows that now should be the part where he refuses to continue, where he tries to talk some sense into himself, or at the very least, he should try to come up with some fantasy,  _ any _ fantasy, regarding a woman, to distract himself from  _ whatever _ the hell he wants from Xander. He didn’t know he wanted  _ anything _ from Xander!

He shouldn’t want anything from Xander, and he shouldn’t keep entertaining these thoughts, but his eyes drift closed again as he resumes stroking himself, giving himself over to the fantasy, not giving a damn whether it’s right or wrong, whether he really wants something like that.

_ Xander kisses his neck and Laslow writhes beneath him, not used to being so helpless, but loving every second of it. His prince holds him down, not allowing any leeway, and he only struggles because he is so needy that he can’t help himself. All he wants is to be granted some sort of pleasure, but at the same time, he finds himself tempted to offer himself up to Xander instead. _

_ He thinks that he would gladly delay his own pleasure if it meant serving the prince first, and he catches himself longing to do things he’s never even considered before. Xander just keeps teasing him, holding him down and kissing down his chest, and… _

Laslow is getting so close now that he can’t even focus on the fantasy, and there are simply flashes and snippets to drive him on. Xander’s smile, or a time when Xander was pressed close against him, or the image of blowing the prince, or marveling at his strength...Laslow bites his lip, and he whimpers, working his hand up and down as quickly as he can and arching his back.

So close, now, so close, and he doesn’t even care how wrong this feels anymore, all he cares about is getting there. He can’t silence himself when he cries out, his voice coming out pathetic and broken, as he comes to the thought of his liege, of  _ Xander _ , and as much as he knows he should regret it, he can’t bring himself to as he lays back, basking in the pleasure.

…

Well, that’s certainly a new one on him, and that’s certainly going to bother him for quite some time. He isn’t sure how he’s going to face Xander, knowing what he’s done, or if this is something that’s going to happen again, if he’s going to be caught up with these desires for a while. Laslow isn’t sure what any of this means for him, but he knows that it’s only going to lead to trouble.

And yet, for now, he can only relax, having rid himself of his arousal for the time being.


End file.
